Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 23$, $ JT = 9x + 2$, and $ CJ = 8x + 4$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 4} + {9x + 2} = {23}$ Combine like terms: $ 17x + 6 = {23}$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $ 17x = 17$ Divide both sides by $17$ to find $x$ $ x = 1$ Substitute $1$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 9({1}) + 2$ Simplify: $ {JT = 9 + 2}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 11}$